


Once in a Lifetime, and No Second Chances

by AngelicFantasy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, Bullying, Castiel POV, College AU, Cute, Feels, Fighting, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hate to Love, Humor, Kissing, Love, M/M, Making Out, Sexual Content, Violence, i suck at tags sorry, more later maybe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicFantasy/pseuds/AngelicFantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a lonely college goer, and aches for someone to fill the gap in his life. However, he is to stubborn to realize that the only way to find love it to put yourself out there. He meets Dean Winchester by accident and they get off on the wrong foot. But the boy intrigues Castiel. So he puts himself out there enough to have what might be the best thing in his life, with this amazing green eyed boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fresh Meat

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys and gals! Thanks for reading this if you do. I will most likely update 3-4 times a week till this fic is done. I think its going to be anywhere from 18-25 chapters depending on how I feel at the moment. Thanks. Enjoy.

I remember the day the letter came in the mail stating I was accepted at Bowdoin college. I was thrilled. I couldn’t wait to start, meet people, go to parties, but now, my second year of my art major, I realized, college was nothing like I thought it to be. There weren't many parties and the one that were held sucked, the people were nice, but not the type to become friends with. I share a room with probably my only friend on campus, Anna. She is wonderful; she studied chemical weapons or something like that, I never really understood.

 

I watched out the window as the freshman arrived at school, some crying as they said their goodbyes to their parents, others pushing them away so they could explore. I was brought back into reality when Anna opened the door and screamed my name.

 

“Cassie!” She screamed running to give me a hug.

 

“Hello Anna. How was your trip?” I asked. Anna had been gone for two months, she went back to Mississippi to visit her parents. I missed her more than I care to admit. You could say I was a lonely guy. Aside from Anna and my family who came to visit every now and then, I was alone. It never really bothered me. I like having some time to myself.

 

“It was great! We had lots of fun. I missed you though. What did you do while I was gone?” She asked as she let go of me. I smiled at the thought of not being lonely anymore, not falling asleep in the dark, cold room alone anymore.

 

“Thats great! I missed you too. All I really did was study and try not to set this place on fire.” I laughed and she smiled. 

 

“That’s cool. Hey how about I put this stuff away and then we go look at all the fresh meat.” She winked at me. “Maybe you’ll find some guy to… you know.” She nudged me.

 

“Yeah, alright, just go. I’m going to get ready.” I said gesturing to her side of the room. I walked in the bathroom, running my fingers through my hair, sighing contently as I heard Anna humming as she threw her stuff in to her bureau. I put on my clothes, white dress shirt, black slacks, dark blue tie, and walked out. I saw on the edge of my bed, looking out the window again. 

 

When Anna was ready to go. She practically dragged me out of the room. She walked down the hall fast dragging me along with here.  
“Jesus Anna. Why such a rush.” I asked, running out of breath.

 

“I wanna see Gabriel.” She said moving faster. Ah, Gabriel. Gabe was her boyfriend, he was a nice guy, short though. I liked him, but not enough to hang out with him. Anna knocked on the door still holding on to me. The door opened and Anna squeaked at Gabe grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a heated kiss.

 

“Hey.” He whispered to her. This was my que leave. I sneaked down the hall turning to corner to escape the awkward PDA going on. I walked down the hall thinking about all the summer homework I had that I waited till last minute to do, and still had to do. My thought was broken when someone crashed in to me. I lost my footing and fell backwards, landing hard on my back, as the man I crashed into landed on top of me. I opened my eyes and stared right in to the greenest eyes, I had ever seen. 

“Hey.” Green-eyes smirked. I scoffed and tried to move out from under him, but he was too heavy.

 

“You wanna get off me.” I said more harsh than he meant. The man on top of me got up and offered me he his hand, but I rejected it. I stood up and smoothed out my clothes. 

 

“Sorry, dude. I didn’t see you.” Green-eyes said.

 

“You should watch where you’re going.” I snapped.

 

“Dude, It was an accident.” he said, his brows coming together. I rolled my eyes, not wanting to talk to this man, I had better things to do than deal with this careless joker in the hallways. I sighed and walked past him quickly, feeling his eyes on me as I left. I heard him mumble something under his breath as I left, I scoffed and walked faster. 

 

When I got outside. I sat down on a bench. Rubbing the back of my neck. I was warm out for and late september day in Maine. People flooded the place, it was loud with the chatter of people laughing and talking. He couldn’t make out what anyone was saying, but some people were definitely talking about the party that was held the first night back every year. I was interested in going, since I didn’t go last year. I decided I would ask Anna if she wanted to go when she was done talking to Gabriel.

 

I walked back to the room slowly. Not really wanting to go back, but what the hell else was I suppose to do. Nothing better than sitting on my bed and living the sad excuse for a life I had.  
The room was cold as always. I waited for Anna to return, looking out the window again. I thought about tonight. What I was going to wear, when I was going to leave, who I may meet there. When Anna returned she sat next to me and smiled. 

 

“What are you thinking about Cas?” She asked.

 

“You wanna go to that party tonight?” I asked suddenly.

 

“Well aren’t you a little rebel.” She smiled and nudged my shoulder.

“Do you wanna go or not?” I rolled my eyes. 

 

“Sure.” She said as she got up. “You think you’ll meet some cute guy there?” She smirked.

 

“Shut up.” I laughed. “We need to leave in two hours, so do your girly crap and let’s go.” 

 

“Pushy.” She teased. I couldn’t help the chuckled that escaped.  
***  
When the time came to leave, Anna was dressed in a light pink cocktail dress with nude coloured pumps. She smiled at me and I fixed my tie. I didn’t want to dress up too much, because you don’t wanna be that person. She picked up her purse and waited by the door for me. I slid my shoes and opened the door for her. There were already people walking down the halls towards the courtyard. I smiled, I was really excited.

 

The courtyard was decorated with lights and the music was loud. Anna pushed me into the crowd and started to dance with me. I looked around at all the people. Everyone looked nice and was happy. This was it. Tonight was going to be fun. 

 

“I’ll go get some drinks.” I said and left Anna dancing with some of her friends. I pushed through the crowd, making my way to the drinks. I stood there looking at the drinks below me. I felt someone behind me spin me around. 

 

“Hey Castiel.” Alistair. The biggest douche in the whole school. 

 

“Go away Alistair.” I grumbled and turned around, getting back to my task. He put his hands on my waist and spun me again so I was chest to chest with him.

 

“Don’t be like that.” He whispered.

 

“Get off me.” I said calmly, but he didn’t move. 

 

“Hey hey, don’t be rude now.” He licked a strip up my neck and I was disgusted. “Maybe I want to have some fun tonight.” He breath in my eat. I tried to pull away but he was holding on to tight. I was beginning to get frustrated and was getting ready to get physical if I had too, but a deep voice made me stop.

 

“I think you should get away from him, Alistair.” Alistair let go of me immediately and I turned around to see the same green eyed man from earlier smiling at me. 

 

“Fine, he’s a worthless piece of shit anyway.” Alistair scoffed and walked away. Something turned in my stomach. I wasn’t angry anymore, or frustrated, now I was straight out hurt. I bit my bottom lip before rushing past green-eyes. 

 

“Wait.” I heard him say, but I didn’t want to talk to him. I pushed thru the crowd again till I finally got back inside the school. I took a deep breath and looked at my shaking hands.   
“Hey!” I heard. The green eyed man was behind me. I turned around quickly.

 

“What!” I yelled, louder than I should have. The man took a step back and eyed me carefully.

 

“Are you alright.” He asked.

 

“Fucking fine. Now get away from me.” I snapped. The beautiful green eyed man who just practically saved me from a whole lot of shit, squinted at me.

 

“That’s a great thank you.” He growled. I looked at him carefully, he was trying to help. Once I realized how much of a dick I was being. Green-eyes turned around and began to walk back out in the courtyard. I suddenly didn’t feel like being alone. I also didn’t know what to say either.

 

“Thank you.” I said softly. I didn’t know why I was, but I think I was crying. I felt a tear roll down my face and I wiped it away instantly. Green-eyes stopped, he turned around and eyed me. I just stared back at him for a moment. I turned around and began to walk down the hall.

 

“Wait, are you sure you’re alright?” He asked. I didn’t say anything. Just kept walking till I reached my room. As soon as I got there, I threw myself on my bed, and i’m almost positive I feel asleep right after.


	2. Me and My Good Mood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading if you do. This chapter is longer due the the fact that I didn't know how to end. So this is what I got... :)

I woke up about an hour or so later when Anna walked in the room and sat on my bed. She ran her fingers thru my hair and laid next to me. If I needed anyone more right now, it was Anna. 

 

“Hey.” She whispered. I didn’t say anything, just moved closer to her. “Dean told me what happened.” She said. 

 

“Who is Dean?” I asked with my face in the crook of her neck.

 

“The guy who saved you from Alistair last night.” I nodded and closed my eyes again, it pained me to think about green-eyes. “It’s ok Cas. Alistair is a dick, don’t let him get to you.” She whispered and kissed the top of my head.

 

“I know he is. He reminds me of my dad.” I said, tears welling up in my eyes. It was silent for a minute and it felt good. Anna spoke up before I had the chance to fall asleep.

 

“You know what though?” She asked.

 

“Hmm.”

 

“Dean…Is really hot.” She whispered in my ear. I pulled back and eyed her. A smile played at my lips and I laughed.

 

“He is.” I said in defeat. “But he’s a dick too.” I laid back down. 

 

“Why is he a dick. He seemed like the sweetest person I ever met.” She said. “Aside from you.”

 

“Nice save Milton.” I chuckled. “He’s just.. I don’t know. If he wants to talk to me, he’s doing it the wrong way. I mean he is hot. He’s the kind of guy that thinks he can get anyone in to bed with him.” I stated.

 

“He can! I would sleep with him!” She teased.

 

“I don’t know, something about him, rubs me the wrong way.” 

 

“I get it.” She whispered. I closed my eyes, hoping this was all a dream, and I had never met Dean. Although, I couldn’t get his face out of my head. I hoped I didn’t dream about him. Falling asleep in Anna’s arms was the easiest thing I ever did.  
***

 

I woke up still in Anna’s embrace. I untangled myself, silently slipping out of her grip, putting on some real people clothes, which was only a gray tee shirt and a pair of dark jeans. I snuck out of the dorm, thinking about walking to the store and getting something to eat. It was nice outside, chilly, but comfortable. He heard the clicking of someones shoes behind him and he decided it was time to move out of the doorway.

 

“Cas.” The person behind me said. I turned around and saw Dean walking towards me.

 

“Ugh, how did you find out my name?” I sighed.

 

“Jesus, still got that stick up your ass.” He scoffed. “I just wanted to make sure you were ok.” He said. A smiled threatened but I pulled it away, it was none of this guys business, but I was kinda touched. 

 

“Fine.” I breathed turning to continue my journey for breakfast.

 

“Cas?” He asked as I was about to escape.

 

“What!” I said, annoyed and frustrated.

 

“Why do you dislike me so much?” He thought for a second. I don’t know, you’re butting in to my life, annoying the shit out of me. You can’t catch a hint. I sighed.

 

“My life is none of your business, so stay out of it. I can take care of myself and I don’t need you checking up on me.” I snapped stepping closer to him.

 

“I was just trying to help. It’s called being nice, you wanna try it maybe?” He growled moving even closer to me. We stared at each other for a moment, it should have felt awkward but it didn’t. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. 

 

“You’re a dick.” I said too harshly.

 

“Maybe.” He said. He look down at my lips then back up at my eyes and smirked. I rolled my eyes and spun around quickly walking out the door.

 

I made my way down the street cursing under my breath, the nerve of Dean. 

 

“What the hell.” I mumbled. I stopped in and empty parking lot and stood there, thinking. Not only did Dean piss me off, now it felt like my whole day was going to be ruined. I had classes in two hours and all I wanted was some peace, then that dick had to show up. Why did he care? Why couldn’t he just accept the fact that I dislike him and leave me alone? I walked back to the school defeated, not stopping once.

 

Once ready for school, I walked to one of my many art classes and sat down in the back. I hoped this class would be simple, we could sit and work on one of our projects, quietly. I grabbed my canvas from last year with the half painted angel on it and sighed. It looked alright, but it still needed a lot of work. I set it on my table, eyeing it carefully, thinking about what I needed to do to it. I grabbed the paints and a handful of random paint brushes, and put them in a large cup of water. I threw on a smock and stood over my painting again. I pulled one of the smaller paint brushes and putting the end against my lips. I couldn’t tell whether I wanted to paint the same area I started in more depth, or move on till later and come back. I was pulled out of my thoughts too soon though.

 

“Beautiful.” I turned as soon as I heard this remark. Dean was standing there staring deeply in to my eyes. I assumed he was talking about the painting, but wasn’t looking at it. I almost smiled again, but stopped myself. Dean put his bag on the table and pulled out a box of shading pencils and grabbed a large sketch pad. He pushed some of my paint brushes out of the way and replaced them with his pencils.

 

“Jesus, make yourself right at home.” I scoffed.

 

“Alright.”

 

“You really going to sit here? Out of all the tables you have to sit with me.”

 

“Does it bother you? He asked, stopping what he was doing to look at me.

 

“Yes.” I said quickly, eyes widening. He smirked.

 

“Good. Continue then.” He threw his bag on the floor and opened up the sketch pad. This was going to be great, but soon I was in my own state of mind and the only thing I could see was my artwork.

 

I was beginning to grow very proud of my work. The paint contrasted perfectly with each other and I smiled. I was so focused in my work, I almost forgot about the man next to me. I glanced over to see what he was sketching. My eyes widened as soon as I saw his piece. He was drawing a face, but not just any face. It was a beautiful face, detailed perfectly, looked like it could walk right off the page. It was a women, heavy make up, messy up do hair style. It took me by surprise. This man was really good at art. Dean was taking his shading pencils going to town on her lips and chin area. I almost didn’t realize I was staring, until Dean stopped and glanced up at me, although, I still couldn’t bring myself to look away from his drawing.

 

“Cas?” He snapped his fingers in front of my face and I snapped out of it, looking at him. “You alright.” I shook my head and ran my fingers thru my hair.

 

“Yeah. That’s...uh… really good.” I laughed. He nodded and looked down at his piece. He shrugged and tore it out of book. 

 

“Not really, I could do so much better.” He crumpled it up and threw it in the trash can, barely making it. I stared at the can and almost gasped in disbelief.

 

“I don’t believe you.” I said quietly. He looked at me, but I didn’t look back, I shaded a little more of the wings and listen him speak.

 

“What too you mean.”

 

“I don’t think that picture could have been any better, I don’t think anyone could have made drawing better.” I almost felt sad about how Dean felt about his picture. Dean just nodded and looked at my painting, I instantly felt self conscious and stopped what I was doing. I looked at Dean who looked as awestruck as I felt. 

 

“What?” I asked. He shifted his gaze to me and smiled.

 

“It’s… amazing.” Again, he didn’t look at my painting, he stared right at me. I could feel my face heating up. Class was over, but we still sat there. I didn’t have another class for a while, but judging by how fast Dean was picking up his stuff, he did. He was frantically running around trying to clean. 

 

“Dean.” I tried to stop him, but he just kept rushing around. He walked past me and I stopped him, placing both my hands on his shoulders “Dean.” I said again.

 

“Cas, I really need to-”

 

“Go, I’ll clean up.” I smiled, handing him his bag. He grabbed the bag, our fingers brushing, before he ran out.

 

“Thank you so much.” He yelled. I stood there, alone again, but what can I say, I’m used to it. As I was picking up, I couldn’t stop thinking about, something about him, he couldn’t tell whether I wanted to punch him in the face, for kiss him. I shook the thought away as I picked up the rest of the stuff, I was about to walk out, but I wanted to do one last thing. I walked over to trash can and picked up the drawing Dean’ drew. I opened it up and smoothed it out carefully. I studied it, it was perfect, more so up close. I slid it carefully in to my bag before leaving. 

 

“Cas!” I turned around and saw Anna walking up towards me.

 

“Hey, what’s up?” I asked smiling. For some reason, I was in a good a mood, probably nothing to do with Dean.

 

“Not much, you going back to the dorm?”

 

“Yeah why?” I asked walking down the hall.

 

“Is there something you can do elsewhere? Gabriel is coming over and you know, you may not want to be there.” She winked and nudged me.

 

“Gross.” I groaned. “Yeah, don’t worry about it.”

 

“Awesome! Thanks Cassie!” She squealed. She started running towards to room. “Anna!” I yelled.

 

“What?”

 

“Not on my bed.” She rolled her eye and wave goodbye.

 

Not even the inability to take a nap could spoil my mood.


	3. Not so Bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short. I plan on updating tomorrow or the next day. Thanks for reading and for leaving kudos if you do.

After Anna left. I decided that I would go relax on campus grounds. You know, watch people have their fun, while I daydreamed about mine.

 

I sat by an old tree that had good shade for the warm fall day and pulled out my sketch book. I watched people playing frisbee, soccer, and football. I listened to the laughs and the playful screams of people having fun. It was very peaceful, something about the emotion in the air made me chuckle. I was happy, and I lied to myself and told me that it was for no reason.

 

I don’t know how long I was sitting there, but it must have been a while. 

 

A very nice car pulled into the parking lot, a black Impala, although I couldn’t tell what year it was, 1960’s? I watched it pull into a parking spot, eyeing every inch of the beautiful car. Apparently I was not the only shocked by the car, others were staring at it too. I watched as the door open, I couldn’t wait to see the lucky soul who had the pleasure of riding around in it and I’m pretty sure I choked a bit as I watched Dean Winchester step out. My eyes widened and I saw him shut the door and lock it. He began walking across the campus, stopping to wink at the people staring at him and his car. It was like he was from a movie, but better, he was real. He made eye contact with me and I smiled. I wanted to get up and leave, but I just continued to stare. He made his way over to me and sat down, closer than needed.

 

“That’s your car?” I asked. Dumb question.

 

“Yeah, nice right?” He smirked.

 

“Beautiful” I stated, staring deeply into his eyes. I had to admit, he had beautiful eyes that were easy to get lost in. I looked away after a moment of shameless starring. Everyone was looking at us, I didn’t know why, but I did. I was sitting arm to arm with probably the hottest guy on the school grounds, maybe even the state. Where they jealous? I would be.

 

“Winchester? You wanna toss the football around with us?” One of the jocks said to Dean, eyeing me harshly. Dean stood up using my knee for support.

 

“Yeah.” He said catching the football. He ran over to the area in which they were playing and winked at me. I rolled my eyes and opened my sketch book. I looked at all my old sketches, feeling intimidated by Dean’s talent. I took my pencil and began to draw, again, I got lost in my thought, more and more every time my pencil brushed over the paper. Thinking about my every next stroke, making the piece stand out more each time. I didn’t realize that I was still outside and surrounded by people and noise until the football landed next to me and Dean spoke.

 

“Cas?! Little help.” I looked up and at the ball, I almost panicked. I didn’t know how to throw a football, I picked it up holding it the way i’d seen Dean held it, and gave it a shot, I tossed it to Dean, watching it spiral in the air and land perfectly in to Dean’s hands. He smiled at me, I watched the people he was with all look at each other in disbelief, I couldn’t believe it either.  
“Jesus Cas, good arm.” He smiled. “You wanna play?” He asked.

 

“Oh god no.” I said quickly. 

 

“Come on, it’ll be fun.” He persuaded. I shook my head.

 

“Really, no.” I tried, but he smirked. He tossed the ball over to one of his friends and walked over to me. I stood up getting ready to run, but he got to me first. He grabbed my wrist.

 

“Come on.” He pulled me over.

 

“Dean, no. I don’t like sports. I’m not good.” I said pulling away, but he wrapped his arms around my middle and carried me to the field. “Dean,” I groaned. 

 

“Come, on, I’ll help you.” He told me, but I didn’t want to. I watched as some of his friends looked at each other. ‘I told you!’ some of them yelled, handing cash over. Was I a bet? Or did they bet? Dean blushed a bit, and smiled at me.

 

“Hey, snap back into reality guys and toss me the ball.” Dean yelled, still holding on to me. He caught the ball one handed and gave it to me letting me go. 

 

“Show off.” I mumbled.

 

“Shut up.” I took the ball and held it awkwardly in my hand. “Have you ever held a football before?” He laughed.

 

“No, this is my first time.” I admitted. “And the time just before.” Dean looked up at me and laughed. 

 

“Here.” He said taking the ball and moving it in my hands. “Put your fingers here,” He moved each of my fingers over the white seems of the ball, then grabbed my hand and held it in the throwing position. “Ok ready, bring your hand back and do exactly what you did earlier. When you throw, point your left foot where you want to ball to go. Throw it towards Gordon.” He pointed to a dark skinned boy staring at us with a smiled plastered on his face. I sighed.

 

“And what if I can’t.” I asked looked back at Dean, whose face was extremely close to mine. He smiled and looked at my lips. I licked them before turning back to everyone the field smiling and nudging each other. 

 

“Trust me?” He whispered.

 

“Not really.” I stepped away from Dean and got ready to throw, I took my step and gave it my best. The ball went twirling thru the air fast and beautifully and landing right in Gordon’s hands. I smiled, proud that I could do something right. 

 

“See, not that hard. That was great.” He said clapping me on the shoulder. I smiled. I thought about everything for a second, about Dean. Was he really so bad after all? I had to ask myself. I mean, I guess the whole time he was just trying to help. But why? Out of everyone in this school, he choses to talk to me. I didn’t understand. Now was not the time to ask, but it was on the tip of my tongue. I walked out of Deans space and towards the tree where he was sitting.

 

“Hey Cas?” He yelled to me.

 

“Yeah?” I turned around and watched him jog up to me.

 

“Am I still a dick?” He asked me with sincerity in his eyes. I contemplated for a moment what I was going to say. I smirked and glanced at his lips when I saw him dart his tongue out to wet them. When I looked back into his eyes, we were both smirking. I walked up to him enough to make his eyes widen, then grinned. I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him forward to whisper in his ear. I heard his breath hitch, and I chuckled.

 

“Not as much.” I whispered. He let out his breath and laughed.

 

“Good enough.” He whispered back. I gathered up the rest of my things and walked away. Leaving Dean standing there with a look of confusion, but success on his face.

 

“Smooth Winchester!” One of the guys said and they all laughed.

 

“Shut up.” He snapped, but they didn’t quit. I smiled to myself despite all the eyes on me.   
I couldn’t help to laugh. I made Dean shy and blush. Something I couldn’t make any of my past boyfriends do, and I was damn proud.


	4. I do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add another chapter tonight because of how short the previous one was.

I woke up the next morning to Anna’s alarm. I didn’t have classes, but she did. That was always how it worked with us. She would have classes at the break of dawn, when I didn’t, or vice versa. She turned off her alarm, and I heard her groan before getting up. She got ready quietly, as usual and I fell asleep again about 5 minutes after she left.

 

Probably 20 minutes later, I woke again at a knock at my door, not my mornin I guess. I groaned and got up, I had only a pair of sweatpants that were too on, hanging low on my hips. And my hair, don’t even get me started on my hair, i’m sure it was god awful. I open the door slowly, peeking only my head out.

 

“What the hell do you want!?” I groaned loudly as I stared angrily at Dean.  
“Good morning to you too.” He smirked.

 

“You better have a damn good reason for waking me up Winchester.” I growled and walked back in the room. I plopped back down on the bed, my back facing Dean. It was silent for a moment, and long moment and I wondered if Dean even came in to the room, so I turned to face him. His eyes were wide and he looked over my whole body a few times before making eye contact. I felt self-conscious, I hadn’t seen his body, but considering, he was much more fit than me, I couldn’t help but to think he was judging me.

 

“Dean.” I snapped him out of his trance.

 

“What.” He said in a weak voice.

 

“You wanna stop staring at me and tell me why you came here?” I asked. He looked at me for a moment, thinking about what he was going to say. He cleared his throat and opened his mouth.

 

“Sorry, I was wondering. There’s a game tonight, a baseball game, I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me.” He said sitting on the bed.

 

“Why me? Why not one of your friends?” I asked sitting up again, pulling the covers over my waist.   
“Because I wanted to bring you.” He said matter-of-factly. I looked at him and studied his face.

 

“How the hell did you even know where I was staying?” I asked, avoiding the question.

 

“Anna told me. She’s a sweet thing.” He smiled. I noted to myself to hit her later for doing this, but instead I stood up and grabbed my shirt. I put it on and watched Dean’s eye rake over my body as I did. 

 

“I don’t know. I have other things I could do instead.” I smiled facing away from him.

 

“We could ride in the Impala.” He said. I smiled wider. I wanted to ride in that thing more than I wanted to breath. But the fact he was trying so hard to tempt me to go, made me happy, I felt powerful. “I’ll buy you food.” He said standing up and walking towards me. I rolled my eyes and faced him.

 

“Fine. But only for the car and free food.” I smiled. Dean was still a dick, but at least he was trying.

 

“Awesome, i’ll be back in two hours. Be ready.” He clapped me on the shoulder and walked towards the door. 

 

I stood in the middle of the room thinking to myself that it wouldn’t be bad at all. Well, I hoped.  
I got ready right after, taking an extra long shower, fixing my hair, all that fancy junk. I grabbed my phone and texted Anna.

 

Anna:  
I won’t be here when you're done classes, text me if you need anything.  
I set my phone down on the counter and continued to get ready. After I was all ready, I grabbed an apple out of the fridge and sat on my bed again. I was nervous, even though I shouldn’t have been, every time I saw Dean, I got nervous. I refuse to let myself think it’s because I have feelings for him. I took a bite out of the apple, moaning at the wonderful taste. I wasn’t much of an eater, never really was. But I was always hungry. I chose to be careful of how much I ate. I didn’t have to, but I guess it was a habit from when I was young. We never had much money when I was a kid, especially when my dad left. I never really knew what it was like to treat myself. I never minded, and I still don’t mind to this day. Even if it’s unhealthy, I still manage with no problem.  
I heard a knock again, and smiled. I was actually, despite how nervous I was, excited. I opened it up and let Dean in.

 

“You ready?” He asked. Smiling.

 

“Yeah.” I breathed, grabbing my coat incase it go cold while we were there.

 

“Well, let’s go then.” He said grabbing my arm and dragging me out the door. We walked down the hall together, and out the doors, his hand still on my arm. 

 

“Cars over there.” He pointed towards his car.

 

“Trust me, your car isn’t hard to find.” I smirked up at him. We walked to his car slowly, well it seemed slowly. Everyone was looking at us and I didn’t know why. People were chattering and more ‘I told you so’s were getting said. I rolled my eyes and stopped in front of his car. The car was beautiful, very clean of and old car, I sat inside and inhaled deeply, it still had a new car smell. The car was honestly the most beautiful car I had ever seen.

 

“You like?” He asked putting the keys in the ignition.

 

“Yeah, this is amazing.” I smiled. “How did you get it?” I asked glancing over at Dean, who was staring at me. 

 

“My dad gave her to me when I was 18.” He said proudly.

 

“Well, aren’t you lucky.” I teased.

 

“Well, so are you. I don’t let too many people in this car.” I looked at him, cocking my head to the side together, I wanted to know why he wanted me, what was so special about me that he wanted to take me to a game? Why not one of his friends? I couldn’t help to wonder. Did he get dared to see if he could make me like him. Was it all just stupid game, and for the slightest chance I fall for him, is he just going to tell me that it was all a bet. 

 

“What’s going on.” I asked. Growing frustrated.

 

“What do you mean.”

 

“Why me?” I asked.

 

“Why do you want to know.” He said. I could see he was either hiding something, or just really confused. I was silent for a moment.

 

“It doesn't seem like someone you like you, would want someone like me.” I said looking away, facing the truth, this all an act.

 

“Someone like me?” He asked.

 

“Yes Dean. If you haven’t noticed, you’re the most popular, and hottest guy on campus, you literally could have seen anyone and you see me and say, ‘that person’s worth talking to’. You chose me. Why? I-” I didn’t know what else to say. “I don’t understand why you would want to be seen with a no one like me.” I said quietly, staring at my shoes.

 

“Ok.” He unbuckled and slid next to me. “First, don’t ever call yourself a nobody, you are someones everything, even if you don’t believe it.” He ducked his head down and tried to catch my eyes, I gave in sooner than later and stared deep in to his perfect green eyes. “Second. Why is it so hard for you to believe that I like you? Cas, I don’t care if you were a serial killer or just some weird kid who collects taxidermy or some shit. I like who you are. Your personality.” 

 

““A dick.” I interrupted.

 

“Well, yeah. But that’s not what I mean. You’re someone who doesn't give a shit about others, you care about how you see others. You’re not like all the stuck up girls who just want a fuck buddie. You didn’t see me and immediately try to get into my pants. You’re the first in a while to look at me like I wasn’t just a hot piece of ass.” He smiled at me. “I need someone like you.” He whispered. I nodded before fake smiling back at him, from the look on his face, he could tell.

 

“You don’t believe me do you?” Honestly, no, I didn’t, I didn’t trust him either.. I didn’t say anything, just sat in the seat and thought. 

 

“Cas, It’s all me. I want to prove to you that I want you. I want to be seen with you. I want to know you.” I didn’t know what to say. I looked at him and smiled a real smile.

 

“Yeah,” I breathed, it was the only thing I could say. I looked at me legs and saw his hand on my thigh, I wanted to shake it off, but instead just sat there. Dean’s face was centimeters away from my face and we just stared at each other. He licked his lips, causing me to look down at them, I flicked my eyes back up to his. “Thank you.” I nodded and so did he.

 

“You still wanna go to the game?”

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“Good, they have good burgers there, and I want to see your face when you take your first bite.” He smiled and slid back over to his side of the car, I felt the cold air rush in to the space Dean was taking up and I shivered. 

 

“Sounds good.” I said as I buckled up. Maybe I was just reading Dean wrong the whole time. Maybe he was just a good guy, no strings attached. Maybe I just needed to give him a chance. Maybe.

 

The game was a lot of fun. More so than I thought. I didn’t know anyone of the teams, due to my lack of sport knowledge, but the team Dean liked won. We ate popcorn and hotdogs, we laughed and cheered. I never knew I could have so much fun with something I knew so little about.  
Dean and I were walking back to my dorm, still laughing and talking about the game, when I saw a face that ruined my mood.

 

“Hey Cassie.” Alistair said smirking at me.

 

“Go away Alistair.” I said harshly. Dean was close by my side, I could feel his warmth.

 

“Don’t be so rude Cassie.” He cooed. He walked up to me, getting in my personal space and I leaned towards Dean. I didn’t know why, but I felt safer near him. Alistair had been a problem for years, he was a bully and a creep. Dean wrapped his arm around me, as though he could tell I was uncomfortable. Alistair looked at us and scoffed.

 

“How did someone like you get someone like that.” He said pointing at Dean. Why those words hurt so much, I don’t know, but it did.

 

“I don’t know.” Was all I could say. Dean looked down at me, and frowned. 

 

“You’re a dick.” Dean said to Alistair angrily. 

 

“Thanks sweety.” He glanced over to Dean. Dean let go of me and started towards Alistair, I grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

 

“Dean, lets just go. Please.” I told him walking right past Alistair. 

 

“That’s right, run like the pussy you are!” Alistair yelled at me. I swallowed the lump in my throat, and rushed past Dean.

 

“You deserve no one Castiel!” 

 

“I know!” I yelled, but came out more of a strangled cry. I stormed to my dorm, not even seeing if Dean was following me. I got to the door and set me hand on it, thinking. I was shaking hard. More than I thought I would. Dean came up behind me and turned me around.

 

“Cas? You ok?”

 

“Great.” I smiled. I tried to turn around but Dean was still holding on to me, looking me in the eye. 

 

“Dean.” I said, trying to catching his attention, still struggling to get out of his grip. “Can I go?” I asked pulling away. He didn’t say anything, he looked away waiting for me to go inside, he stared at the ground and didn’t blink. I could tell he was thinking about something. I stopped and immediately turn into ‘oh my god, I just fucked this up so bad’ mode. “Dean? You alright?” I asked noticing he still hadn’t moved. He was still staring at the ground, hand over his mouth. I walked up to him and cupped his face. “Dean.” He pulled away, looking everywhere but my eyes.

 

“Thanks for coming to the game with me Cas.” He said softly, almost to soft. He began to walk away, but I didn’t want him to, not yet. 

 

“Dean, wait.” I said running up to him. “What’s wrong?” I asked grabbing his arm. He looked angry and hurt, and I thought that I had said something, and if I did, I wanted to fix this, because someone like Dean didn’t deserve this.

 

“I don’t understand why it’s so hard for people to believe that I like you.” He said frustrated.

 

“Dean, I’m-”

 

“No, it’s ok. I get it.” He interrupted. He turned around and rested his hand on my shoulder, and ran the other one though my hair. I looked up at him, my heart breaking with every word. He brought his hand up to my face and traced my jaw with his thumb. “I get it.” He whispered. He was about to pull his hand away from my face, but I caught it and placed my hand over it. I watched his face soften.

 

“I believe you Dean. I’m sorry.” I said whispered. I let go of his hand and took a step back. I nodded at him before opening my door, stepping inside. I looked at him one last time, still standing there, he stared at me with an almost smile on his face, and it broke my heart.


	5. 2 beers please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know if there are any errors. I checked but I may have missed some. So thanks for the support and thanks for sticking around.

“Cas?” I heard when I entered the room after being with Dean. I smiled at the sound of Anna’s voice though. 

 

“Hey.” I breathed.

 

“You ok?” She smiled.

 

“Yeah.” I sat on the couch next her and rested my head on her shoulder.

 

“You wanna talk?” She asked so sweetly. I wanted to talk about Dean, but, I didn’t know what to say. Hey, yeah, I think i’m in love with a dick. What should I do, punch him or kiss him? No that wouldn’t work. 

 

“Nah. Hey, you want to get something to eat?” I asked joyfully.

 

“Hells yeah.” She smiled and got up quick. She jumped up and down a few times before running to her closet.

 

“Give me 30 minutes.” She said already grabbing clothing and holding it in front of her.

 

“Sounds good.” I said as I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of dark jeans and a black dress shirt. I threw them on real quick and fixed my hair the best I could. It takes me about 10 minutes to get ready and Anna about an hour. So I sat on my bed and think about everything. What was Dean trying to accomplish with me? I wanted to know, but I was really tired of getting hurt. I sat and thought about it for a while. Maybe I really did like him. It didn’t really matter.

 

“Cassie! C’mon. Let’s get some food.” Anna yelled. I jumped up and walked out to her, smiling. She was beautiful. Anna was one of those girls who did things most girls didn’t, she needed to dress up sometimes to feel girly. I thought it was cute.

 

“You look nice.” I smiled. She linked arms with me and we left.

 

We always take her car when we go somewhere together. It was cleaner and nicer.

 

“Where are we going?” I asked.

 

“Ellen’s roadhouse.” She looked over at me and I cocked an eyebrow.

 

“You got all dressed up so you could go to a bar?” I asked.

 

“Hey I have my reasons.” She smirked at me. I rolled my eyes, but couldn’t help but to smile back. I sat back and buckled up.

 

“How was your day Cas?” She asked out of the blue. I chuckled.

 

“Fine. Yours?” 

 

“Great me and Gabe came back to the room and f-”

 

“OK. I don’t wanna hear about your sex life.” I interrupted.

 

“Hey, just because you don’t have one, don’t mean I don’t.” She slurred. I laughed again, it was true, she always threw that in when she was talking about Gabriel.

 

Talking to Anna is the easiest thing I do. We arrived at the roadhouse after what seemed like 5 minutes, but was really 25. Anna has a way of doing that. Once we were at the front, she linked her arm with mine again and pulled us inside. I was hit with the immediate smell of alcohol and loud music. She squealed again and pulled me in to the dance area. We both smiled and started dancing. After we got tired of dancing Anna sent me up to the bar to get us some drinks. I stood at the bar and yelled to the bar tender.

 

“Hey, 2 beers.” I had to yell over the music, and I wasn’t sure if the person heard me.

 

“Here.” The bartender said. I looked up and saw those green eyes I daydream about. I was about to say something but Dean turned around walked back to the cash register. I was almost hurt that he didn’t say anything to me, but I definitely was not going to let it ruin my night, but I knew it would.

 

Me and Anna spent the next few hours dancing and having lots of fun before we got tired and decided to sit and have more drinks. We got more beers from Dean, but I didn’t order them. I let Anna do it and I sat there quietly. Anna could sense the tension and she eyed me scarcely.

 

“What going on between you and the Winchester?” She asked with a smirk.

 

“Don’t know, don’t care.” I lied. I watched Dean waltz around people handing them their drinks. He stopped to talk to an another man, laughing and smiling at him. I don’t know why, but I was really jealous. He shot my a glance and I looked down at my shoe and frowned. I guess whatever I thought me and Dean may have, was wrong, but whatever. It’s not like I cared that much. Maybe.

 

“Cas, what the hell.” Anna said waving her hand in front of my face.

 

“Yeah.” I whispered. She probably couldn’t hear it over the music.

 

“You alright?” I looked up and watched Dean give the man a kiss on the lips, smiling as he pulled back. I shouldn’t have wanted to be the other man, but I did, and now I was angry. I stood up quickly and sighed.

 

“I need to use the restroom.” I stated before walking in the other direction. As soon as I walked in the bathroom, I had to cover my eyes with my hand, not yet adjusting to the new and brighter lighting. I was shaking hard as usual when I was, riled up, as you could say. I tried to calm myself down, pacing around the bathroom. How could someone who meant as little as Dean did to me, make me so jealous? It didn’t matter. I washed my hands for a really long period of time, while staring at myself in the mirror. I looked at my phone, hoping one of my friends had texted me, taking my mind on Dean and this club. The door opened, and I turned of the water fast. I looked up and smiled.

 

“Adam?” I asked.

 

“Hey Cas. What are you doing here?” He asked. Adam was a friend I made a while ago, he didn’t go to school with me, but he was always close by. We hadn’t talked in a while, but we didn’t need too, we would be friends forever. 

 

“I came here with Anna.” I smiled. Finally something to take my mind of Dean.  
“Ahh, cool. Are you ok? You don’t look good.” He said. I looked at my hands still shaking, I tried to stop, but I couldn’t. He walked up to me and grabbed my hands. “Cas? What happened.” He asked trying to comfort me.

 

“Nothing, just not having a good night.” I whispered as I laced our fingers together.

 

“Guy drama?” He asked, tracing my hand with his thumb. I looked up and chuckled.

 

“Kinda.” He smiled and so did I. Adam was a good man, he always made me smile. He was like Anna, but, you know, a dude. He hugged me tightly and I hugged back.

 

“If you need anything, let me know.” He pulled back.

 

“You want to get a drink with me and Anna?” I asked. Why not add another friend to the group.

 

“Why not!” He laughed. He threw an arm around me and we walked back to the table. I didn’t even try to look for Dean. It wasn’t worth it. It would only make me upset, so I wouldn’t let it.

 

“Anna, this is Adam, he is a friend.” I said smiling at her. She stood up and shook his hand.

 

“Hello Anna.” Adam greeted formally.

 

“Hey there sugar.” Anna smiled. We sat down, there were already more drinks there, so I assumed Dean had been back. I took a sip of my beer, before handing it over to Adam so he could take a sip. We chatted for another hour or so before Adam said he had to leave. I stood up and gave him a quick hug.

 

“Hey, text me if you ever need to talk. Alright?” Adam asked me. I always knew I could talk to him about anything anytime. But hearing him say it made me smile wide.

 

“Yeah, have a good night, drive safe Adam.” I waved him off and sat back down with Anna.

 

“So, he’s cute.” Anna smirked. I rolled my eyes, but couldn’t help but to laugh.

 

“Yeah sure. I’ve known him, hell forever. We met in grade school.” I laughed thinking about all the dumb things we ever did.

 

“You gonna date that?” Anna asked.

 

“Well, lets see, I think I would have to ask his wife.” I raised my brows and laughed.

 

“Oh.” Anna laughed so hard she had to get up. She walked over to me and pulled me up out of my seat. “Dance with me again before we leave?” Anna whined and begged.

 

“You don’t even have to ask.” I laughed. We went to the dance area again, she rested her hands on my neck and I put mine around her waist. We swayed to the music for a little before someone tapped on her shoulder and she pulled away. I didn’t want her to, but there’s no stopping, I immediately missed her comfort.

 

“Mind if I cut in for a second?” The person behind her asked. I looked over and saw Dean staring at his feet, playing with his fingers. I wanted to run, I wanted to say I wasn’t feeling hot and just go home.

 

“Sure thing hot stuff.” Anna teased. “Take your time Cas. I’ll go wait in the car.” She smiled and clapped me on my shoulder. I smiled to her and watched her walk out. I frowned at Dean and looked at the door. He stepped closer and grabbed my waist, pulling me towards him. I hesitantly put my hands on his shoulders and looked away.

 

“You work here?” I asked after a second of silence.

 

“Yeah, got to make money some how.” He whispered. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. Why I wasn’t mad at Dean, i’d never know, but I didn’t need to. It felt good to have someone hold me the way Dean did. 

 

“Did you have a good night?” He asked when the silence became awkward.

 

“Sure.” I lied. What was I going to say, I almost threw a fit because you wouldn’t talk to me and you kissed another man that wasn’t me.

 

“Are you and that guy… a thing?” I pulled back just enough to look at his face.

 

“Are you and that random guy with the really expensive suit a thing?” I snapped back.

 

“No.” He answered quickly.

 

“Well, didn’t look like that while he had his tongue down your throat.” I whispered. He pulled me back and looked at me, then smiled.

 

“You jealous?” He smirked. I rolled my eyes. “No, we are not a thing. He paid me to kiss him. That’s how I make most of money.” He chuckled. “Like a prostitute, but I don’t do sex like that.” I immediately felt bad, I got upset over nothing.

 

“Oh.” I rested my head back on Dean’s shoulder and stared at the ground. “Me and Adam are not a thing. He’s just a good friend. He has a wife.” I breathed out. Dean hummed and pulled me closer. It felt really good, I never wanted to leave his embrace, but the song ended way too quick. I went to pull away, but Dean didn’t let go.

 

“Dean, the songs over.” I retorted. 

 

“I know.” We stood there for a minute and continued to sway to our own beat. “You smell good.” He whispered in my ear, I could tell he was smiling.

 

“Thanks.” I tightened my grip on him, making sure there was no gap between our bodies. It felt natural to be with Dean, but it also didn’t feel right. 

 

“Dean?” I said quietly, there was no need to even use my voice because of how close we were. 

 

“I need to get going, with Anna waiting and stuff.” I said. I didn’t want to leave, but I didn’t want to have Anna wait.

 

“Yeah. Ok.” Dean took a step back, leaving a large gap between us. I felt cold and naked without Dean, I didn’t like it at all. I felt my phone vibrate twice, indicating it was Anna. I pulled it out and sighed. I assumed she would be yelling at me for taking so long, but she didn’t.

 

Anna: Hey Cassie. I needed to leave… Emergency. See if Dean will give you a ride ;)

 

I rolled my eyes, knowing exactly what she was doing.

 

“Ok, I guess I don’t need to get back to Anna.” I sighed.

 

“What? Why?” He asked raising his eyebrows.

 

“She said she had to leave. Emergency.” I quoted.

 

“You need a ride?” He smiled. I shook my head.

 

“It’s ok, I’ll walk. You probably need to get back to work, so you don’t get in trouble.” He smiled at me and shook his head.

 

“Ellen!” He yelled, I widened my eyes and laughed.

 

“Jesus Dean.” I whispered.

 

“What do you want Winchester!?” Someone yelled from the back, I assumed it was Ellen.

 

“I’m leaving!” Dean yelled back.

 

“Whatever!” Dean was looking at the door, and smiled. He turned his gaze towards me and shrugged with that damn smug look on his face and all I wanted to do was kiss it away. He didn’t even say anything before wrapping an arm around me and practically dragging me towards the door. His car was parked out back, all by itself. It looked ever more beautiful in the moonlight. He opened the door for me and help me in. I rolled my eyes when he smiled at me. When he got in the car, he slid over to my seat, and faced me. He stared at me deeply and smiled.

 

“What?” I looked around then down at myself.

 

“You look nice.” He whispered.

 

“Thanks… you do too.” I motioned to his clothing. He looked down the back up at me and smirked. He glanced down at my lips, then backed away from me.

 

“I’m hungry, you hungry?” He asked starting up the car.

 

“Dean, I just ate at the bar, and it’s 2 am.” I stated.

 

“Good, lets go get something to eat.” I laughed at his attempt and faced him. He glanced at me and smiled wide. I rolled my eyes with a smile on my face while he pulled out of the lot and drove down the road.


	6. No You're Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, if you find any errors let me know. Thanks. Enjoy.

“Why are we here?” I asked as we sat down at a booth in a late night diner.

 

“What? I can’t get some food?”

 

“I didn’t say you couldn’t.” I smirked.

 

“Smartass.” He breathed. I looked around and frowned.

 

“Hey guys, what can I get you?” The waiter said as he walked over.

 

“Bacon cheeseburger.” Dean said with a smile. 

 

“And you?” The waiter said to me before looking back over at Dean, studying him and smiling. Dean shot him back a smile. Like it was natural, but i’m sure it was.

 

“Nothing.” I snapped. The guy looked at Dean a little longer before walking away. 

 

“Be right out with your food.” He said to Dean, resting his hand on his shoulder. I rolled my eyes and pulled my phone out to check the time. It was getting late, and I was here with Dean. I didn’t know if that was good or bad. He looked at me still smiling but I looked away.

 

“You alright?” He said, no longer a smile on his face.

 

“Yeah, not hungry.” I told him. He nodded and continued to stare at me. I looked down at the table and thought. I assumed Dean was one of those people who couldn’t be in a serious relationship. Who wouldn’t want you to stay after he convinced you fuck him, he would say thanks and tell you to get lost. I hoped I wasn’t going to fall for his shit.

 

The waiter came back with two waters and slammed on in front of me spilling a little on the table before setting Dean’s down in front of him, Dean looked up at him and smirked. I didn’t know if I was jealous, or upset that I thought Dean liked me. I ignored it, standing up abruptly.

 

“Where you going?” Dean asked.

 

“Bathroom.” I mumbled. 

 

“Boyfriend?” The waiter asked.

 

“No.” I growled at him before walking in the direction of the bathroom. 

 

When I got in there, I did what I always did when I went to the bathroom to escape. I washed my hands for a long period of time. Do you do that? I always did, the warm water running all over my hands gave me the goosebumps and made me forget everything around me. I stood in front of the mirror and studied myself. I laughed and wiped my hands. I smiled at myself, still laughing. I couldn’t stop thinking about how dumb this all was. Dean. The jealousy. I shook my head and thought about how immature I was being. I’d just go home and forget about it. I didn’t care what Dean did. It wasn’t up to me. I walked out, a lot more confident than I was before. When I got back to the booth, the waiter was still there talking to Dean. They were both smiling and laughing. I smiled as I slid back in the booth. I pulled my phone back out and got ready to text Anna. I was not going to let Dean ruin my night. There was a bell and the waiter looked over at the window.

 

“I’ll go grab your food.” The waiter smiled at Dean and shot me a scarce glare. I smiled at him. When he went away I looked at Dean.

 

“Cas-” He started but I interrupted him.

 

“I’m gonna walk home.” I smiled at him and stood. He watched me get ready to leave a frown on his face, but didn’t say anything. So I took that as my ok. 

 

“Why?” Dean asked when I turned around. I took a deep breath, the waiter guy was walking back over with Dean’s food.

 

“It looks like you don’t really need me here.” I said. Dean was about to say something but the food was being put in front of him.

 

“Here’s your bacon cheeseburger.” The waiter said, stepping in front of Dean so he couldn’t see me. I nodded to myself and turned away. It was a cold night, but it felt good on my skin. I smiled and picked my head up, allowing more cold air to hit my neck, refreshing, and comforting. I looked in the window and saw Dean sitting there staring at his food while the waiter continued to talk to him resting his hand on Dean’s shoulder. Dean was frowning and it made me smile, I knew it was a douchey thing to do, but I couldn’t help it. I wasn’t going to walk home, I would probably go to the park and sit there for a while, cool off, then call Anna to come get me, probably not go to classes tomorrow, maybe I didn’t know and I didn’t care. I didn’t get very far down the road before I felt someone pull my wrist. I turned around with a scowl on my face.

 

“What!” I snapped. Looking at his hand on my wrist.

 

“Cas-” He started, but again I interrupted.

 

“Dean, let go of me.” I tried to pull out of his grip, but he was by far stronger than me.

 

“Please don’t go.” He said stepping closer to me. I looked anywhere but Dean’s eyes, because I knew I would break. I looked in the window of the diner and saw the waiter. He was watching us with a smirk on his face. I squinted at him and made my best bitchface. I would have flipped him off, but Dean had both of my hands.

 

“Dean, get off me.” I said calmer. He didn’t say or do anything, he continued to hold on to my wrist, but soon lighted his grip and I pulled out as soon as possible. 

 

“Fine.” He said, his voice cracking a little. “Go then.” He whispered. He looked… broken. I was ready to storm off like a 10 year old until I heard him mumble something under his breath. “You don’t need to be jealous of anyone, I only want you.” I turned back around, frowning. He wouldn’t look up, he played with his fingers and grabbed his keys out of his pocket. I stared at him for a while, thinking of something to say. Maybe I was being immature. I ending up just walking up in his personal space and lifted his chin up to look at me, before I could bring myself to run away

.  
“Sorry.” Was the only thing I could think of. He closed his eyes and nodded.

 

“Don’t be.” He said glancing up at me for a second. I ran my fingers thru his hair then down his cheek till it rested on shoulder.

 

“I know I don’t have to be, but I am.” He looked at me sincerely, still a frown on his face. The waiter was still looking at us. I grinned at him before looking back into Dean’s eyes, I looked down at his lips then flicked my gaze back up to his eyes. I leaned in with the intention of kissing Dean, and Dean leaned down with his hand on the back of my neck. I smiled because I was going to finally kiss him, my first kiss, with Dean, but that stupid waiter ran out with a box in his hand. We both pulled away looking at the waiter. I was about to punch him in that stupid smug face.

 

“I boxed up your burger.” He smiled at Dean. Dean took the box and placed on top of his car. I looked down at the ground, totally defeated. Then Dean turned to me and pulled me by the side of my face and crashed out lips together. I was way too happy and shocked to even can about anything. I put my hands around his neck and kissed back. It felt better than I could have ever imagined. His lips were warm, soft and welcoming. His other hand went to my waist and I stepped closer to him. He kissed me harder and I found it hard to hold back the moan that was rising. We heard the waiter scoff and he pulled back, looking in to my eyes he smiled. We both looked at the waiter who was glaring at me.

 

“Sorry, but I have a boyfriend.” Dean said to him.

 

“Really? You could have anyone and you chose him?” He laughed. I looked away, hurt plastered all over my face. Dean took a step towards him and grabbed his collar.  
“Yes.” He growled at him before pushing him back. He shook his head and walked back into the diner. Dean turned around and grabbed my waist pulling me close. “Yes. I do.” He whispered to me. I smiled and let out one little chuckle. I leaned in again and kissed him more gentle this time. I rested my forehead on his.

 

“Can I please drive you home?” He whispered. I nodded against him. We both reluctantly pulled away and walked towards the car. Dean took the box and tossed it on the ground. We slid in to the car and I was silent, It was nice, peaceful. I think it was settled, I had fallen for Dean in every single way possible. 

 

Dean took me back to my dorm building and parked in front. I opened the door to get out, but I stopped when I saw Dean sitting there staring at the sky.

 

“Dean? You ok?” I asked sliding back in the car and over to him. He turned and faced me, our faces were inches apart, and he smirked at me. There was the Dean I knew. He got out of the car and sat on the hood. He motioned for me to come sit on it with him; I got out and sat on it with him, he laid back and pulled me with him.

“What are we doing?” I asked him after a moment.

 

“Looking at the stars.” He said softly.

 

“You know that’s really sappy and cliche right?” I teased. 

 

“Shut up.” He grumbled. I chuckled softly and rested my head on his shoulder.

 

“I think it’s cute.” I whispered. He hummed his agreement and kissed the top of my head. 

 

We laid on the car, pointing at the stars and making wishes on the fallen one. I never realized how sweet and… human Dean was. He laid, jaw slack, eyes wide, stupid grin on his face that was more than adorable. I watched him more than I watched the stars. He looked down at me, and smiled.

 

“Hey.” He whispered. I smiled back at him, then kissed his shoulder. 

 

“Did you do this often?” I asked.

 

“Yeah, when my dad got drunk, I would take by Sam out. I didn’t want him around him while he was like that. I was afraid my dad would-” He stopped and looked away.

 

“Dean,” I said trying to get his attention. “It’s ok.” I told him.

 

“It is now.” He whispered and kissed my forehead. I looked deeply into his eyes, searching them for anything I could find, and all I could see was sadness, maybe guilt. He hopped of the hood and pulled me with him. “Come on.” He said. We walked slowly to the door of the dorms, when we arrived I turned to face him. 

 

“Are you alright?” I asked softly. He looked up and locked eyes with me. He smiled and rested his hand on my shoulder.

 

“Yeah.” He whispered and rested his forehead on mine. I wanted to kiss him again, I wanted to kiss him breathless, senseless, but I didn’t know if now was a good time.

 

I took my forehead off his and looked him in the eye. He smiled at me, but soon looked away. He went to open the door, but took his hand away before he could. 

 

“Thanks Cas.” 

 

“For what?” I laughed. He shook his head and looked at me. He smiled and looked all over my face.

 

“Can I ask you something?” 

 

“Go for it.” I smiled.

 

“Am I still such a bad guy?” I laughed again and smirked up at him.

 

“No Dean, you’re not.” He nodded and smiled at me. He stared at me for a second, as if he was contemplating something in his head. After a moment of silence, he smirked. 

 

“Good.” He slung his arm around me and opened the door. We walked down the halls and laughed about stupid things we saw on the way, the weirdos, the drunks, the obvious people dealing drugs. 

 

“Good night Cas.” He said as we got to the doom.

 

“Night Dean.” He smiled at me and nodded. He surged forward and touched his lips to mine, almost as if he was asking permission or waiting for me to pull away. As if he was unsure that I would want to kiss him. As of. I smiled and pulled him by the back of his neck, kissing him sweetly on the lips. He softened the longer we kissed. It could have been 30 seconds or 30 minutes, I didn’t know, but I knew I never wanted to stop. He stroked my jaw with his thumb and moved closer to me. When he pulled away we both smiled. We both stared into each others eyes, like we were having a conversation with no words just using our eyes. He blushed then chuckled. He gave me a sweet kiss on the cheek before walking down the hall. I sat against the door and smiled. Dean definitely wasn’t as bad as a man that I thought him to be.


	7. Miss His Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks for reading and leaving kudos. I don't know how much I can post next week, but I'll try to post as much as possible.

Anna woke me the next morning at 6 in the morning. I was almost ready to kill her.

 

“Someone better be dying.” I groaned as Anna rolled me over.

 

“How was last night after I left!” Anna squeaked.

 

“Fine.” I pulled the covers over my head and hoped Anna went away. 

 

“I’ll leave you alone once you tell me what happened.” She pulled the covers off me and sat on the bed.

 

“Ugh,” I groaned and sat up. “We went to a diner because he was hungry, then he brought me here.” I said grabbing the blankets from her hand, but she grabbed it back.

 

“Did you kiss him?” She asked. I closed my eyes and smiled. I remembered how it felt to have Dean amazingly soft, warm lips pressed against mine. The way he tasted as he slipped his tongue in my mouth. “You did!” Anna punched my shoulder, bringing me back into reality. I rolled my eyes.

 

“Yeah, I did. Now can I go back to bed, I’m exhausted.” I whined.

 

“Awe, poor Cassie. Did Dean exhaust you last night?” She smirked. I scoffed, then laughed. I grabbed the blankets and pulled them over my head.

 

“Bye Cassie. Love you.” She yelled walking out the door. I responded with a low, frustrated ‘hmm’. I didn’t even get 4 minutes before there was a knock on the door. 

 

“It’s open. But I wouldn’t come in, unless you want to die!” I yelled throwing my pillow over my head. I heard the door click open, then closed.

 

“I’ll take my chances.” I heard, I didn’t show it, but I smiled wide under my pillow. I peaked my head out and saw Dean all ready and handsome as everyday.

 

“Do you even sleep?” I mumbled sitting up.

 

“Sometimes.” He responded simply. 

 

“You need something?” I said as I made room on the bed for Dean to sit down. I layed back down and covered my face with my blanket again; I covered my face but peeked out at Dean. When he looked down at the blankets, he pulled them down and caught my gaze. When normal people would have looked away, I looked right at him, staring at him till it became uncomfortable, but the uncomfortable period never came up. He smiled at me then shifted so he was laying down next to me. I didn’t want to admit it, but I really wanted him to move close enough to me, and wrap an arm around. I always wanted to know what that felt like. He was close to me, close enough to touch, but he didn’t. Our faces were only an inch apart, and it was hard to fight the urge to kiss him, hard.

 

“Hey.” He whispered to me. I had to admit, he was charming, I see why people would want to drop their panties for him. I smiled at him as he winked at me. He stared at me for a second and I couldn’t stop wondering what he was thinking, what was going to happen next, and if he didn’t kiss me, I would explode. So I made a move. I surged forward enough to touch our lips together.  
I missed how his lips felt. The warmth that radiated off them, that sent chills down my spine. I enjoyed it more than I should.

 

Dean reacted instantly, like he was waiting to see if I was brave enough to make a move. He rested a hand on the side of my head, and began to kiss me sweetly. Dean was very good with his tongue, the way it moved around in my mouth made me dizzy. I shifted so I was flush against Dean as he ran a hand down my body slowly, I got the chills as he stopped at the small of my back. Nothing had ever felt as natural as kissing Dean Winchester. I put my hand on the back of his neck and held him against my mouth, making sure he wasn’t going to pull away.

 

I felt his hand move up the back of my shirt and over the curvature of my spine. Leaving my skin feeling like it was on fire ever place he touched. I couldn’t control the moan that escaped as Dean bit down on my bottom lip and tugged gently, but enough for me to go even crazier than was possible. It was settled, no matter how much I denied it, I was falling for Dean, and there was nothing I could do about it.

 

When we pulled away because of damn humans and the need for breathing, we were both left panting and smiling. I looked in to his eyes, trying to find any sign of regret, but I couldn’t.

 

“Wow.” Dean breathed. “What was that for?” He asked, still rubbing small circles on my back with his thumbs.

 

“Honestly, I don’t know.” I replied. Not knowing what to say. Because I want to kiss you until you can’t breath. I wanted to see what you would do. I really wanted to kiss every inch of your body till you were a moaning mess beneath me. I smiled and rested my head back on my pillow.

 

“Well. I think I like when you’re unsure.” He smirked at me. I couldn’t help the laugh that escaped my lips. He tightened his grip on my waist and cuddled against me. It felt more than amazing, it felt magical. Without thinking, I hummed and buried my face in to the crook of his neck. By the time I realized what I was doing, I didn’t care enough. 

 

“Do you have to get up anytime soon.” Dean asked him as he pulled the blankets over both of us.

 

“No.” I mumbled as I felt myself drifting back into sleep. I felt him smile, then press a hesitant kiss to the top of my head. I smiled against his neck, before finally falling back asleep.

 

When I woke next, I could still feel Dean’s limp body against mine. I pulled my head up, pushing back my wild hair out of my eyes and watched Dean. He looked peaceful. His eyelashes fluttered as he slept, his jaw was slack, hair a mess. It made me smile, he did look pretty freaking adorable. I don’t know how long I was watching him before he finally opened his eyes. He smiled at me as he tried his best to wake up.

 

“Hey.” He whispered to me again. 

 

“Hi.” I say, sitting up quickly making him grunt. He grabbed my waist and snuggled in to it. I rested my hand on his head and carded my fingers thru his hair.

 

“You’re worse than me at getting up.” I said standing up, loving the annoyed grunt I got in response. Right when I thought I had won. Dean grabbed my wrist and pulled me in to the bed, pulling in to my chest.

 

“Dude, you’re like a heater.” He mumbled. I smiled, maybe a few more minutes wouldn’t hurt.  
“I am getting up in 10 minutes. I’m starving.” I groaned. 

 

“Fine. 20 Minutes it is.”

 

“Dean, I-” He cut me off with a hard kiss. I melted into it, kissing him back right away, losing any control I had. I would never get sick of his lips.

 

“Fine, 20 minutes.” I mumbled against his lips.

 

“Hmm.” He smiled against me. I pulled my face in to his neck, and took a content breath before falling back into sleep.

 

The next time I woke, it was when Anna walked back in. I heard her open the door and giggle. I would have turned to greet her, but I was to tired and Dean was holding on to tight. I listened as Anna talked to Dean, thinking I was asleep. I almost started laughing, Anna knows I am a light sleeper, she knew I was awake.

 

“Hey there Dean-o.” She whispered to Dean. Dean rested his chin on the top of my head and smiled.

 

“Hi Anna.” He whispered.

 

“How is he?” She asked, I assumed she was talking about me… but I didn’t know why.

 

“Good I guess.” The sound of Dean’s voice made my want to smile.

 

“Please Dean, don’t hurt him. He doesn't have much. He’s never had anyone special. Please… try not to hurt him. He deserves it, he needs you.” Anna whispered to him.

 

“I wouldn’t dare, I’ll keep trying with him till the day I die. He deserves so much more than he thinks, and I will show him how much he matters.” Dean said. He carded his fingers thru my hair, and kissed the top of my head.

 

“Good, you’re a good man Dean. He will realize it soon enough.” That was the last thing I heard before drifting in my world of thoughts. I never really did understand how Dean felt about me. Maybe everything that I was questioning was all my paranoia. He was a good man, hell a great man. I didn’t understand why it was so hard for me to realize that. When they were done talking, I thought about forgetting that I heard it, just keep it my little secret, but I needed him to know how I felt.

 

“I think you’re a great man, Dean.” I mumbled against his chest. “I’m sorry I was such a dick, I just have problems trusting people.” I pulled my head up and looked in to his eyes. He looked more awestruck than happy. He didn’t say anything, he just smiled and kissed my forehead.

 

“I don’t try to be a dick.” He whispered on my forehead. I pulled him down and kissed him quickly on the lips, wanting him to know I didn’t hate him, I hated myself more for being such an ass to him in the beginning. Anna came out of the bathroom and made a noise before running over to us.

 

“You guy are so cute!” She squealed. I smiled against Dean’s lips, and continued to kiss him. When we stopped, I rolled over and smiled at Anna. She was still watching us bouncing up and down.

 

“Hey, I don’t like to be the bearer of bad news, but you have classes today Castiel.” She told me.

 

“In like an hour and a half.”

 

“Yes, so get your lazy ass up and get ready.” I groaned as I sat up. I got a headrush instantly and stumbled as I stood. 

 

“Ugh, remind me not to drink.” I mumbled. I felt the cold air rush towards my legs as I stood up, making me miss Dean’s warmth. I sighed and threw on the only clean pair of pants I had. When I came back out, Dean was still laying on my bed with Anna on the foot.

 

“I’m leaving in 10 minutes to go get some breakfast. Care to join?” I asked looking at the both of them. 

 

“I gotta go hang with Gabe.” Anna winked at me. I made a disgusted face.

 

“Dean?” I asked when Anna left the room.

 

“Yeah.” He smiled up at me, stood and walked up to, grabbing me by the waist, pulling him so our faces were mere inches apart.

 

“You want to go in my car?” He whispered his eye darting down to my lips, I noticed and licked them slowly, watching his eyes widen and follow my tongue.

 

“Sure.” I whispered. His eyes darted back up to mine, and he smirked. I tried to keep my eyes on his, but he was licking and biting his own lips, and I couldn’t help myself but to look down at them. He smirked and took his bottom lip in his mouth. I stared at his mouth for an absurd amount of time before Dean spoke again, in a low whisper.

 

“Like what you see?” I still watched his tongue move over his lips. I was craving his lips on mine, more than I cared to admit.

 

“Yes.” I blurted out softly. He smiled and leaned closer to me almost so our lips were touching but stopped.

 

“Normally, I find a lot of joy in teasing people, but you, you make it so hard.” I could feel his breath against my mouth, and it made me shudder.

 

“Then kiss me already.” I whispered and I felt him shiver, he leaned in that extra distance and pressed his lips to mine. I smiled against him without thought. I twisted my head enough so there was the perfect angle, and he kissed me harder. I placed both of my hands on his face as he pulled me closer by the waist. That was something I could definitely get used to.

He pulled back enough to stare me in the eye, smiling like a complete idiot. He pulled me into a hug and I rested my head on his shoulder. I peered up and saw Anna leaning against the bathroom door frame with the toothbrush in her mouth watching us. She had the biggest smirk one could have. So I did what my body told me to do. I smiled back and blushed. Hard.


	8. Sweet Release

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if there are any errors. Thanks for reading. Love you all. 
> 
> This chapter has smut. Just warning you.

Breakfast with Dean was an adventure. Dean knew the area better than I did, he knew where all the good diners were and the ones that we needed to stay away from. We ended up going to a place that had really good breakfast sandwiches and nice coffee. We walked back to campus together and parted ways for classes, he told me he would meet me at my dorm after he got out of classes. 

 

Classes were long and annoying as usual. Todays classes were mostly math classes and classes that used too many numbers. My classes included the usual, teachers 10 minutes late, Alistairs harassment, and a shit ton of homework I really didn’t want to do.  
After them, I went back to the dorm with all intentions of taking a nap. Anna would be in classes till later that night, and I was pretty sure Dean didn’t get out till at least 6, so I had 2 or so hours to sleep.

 

The second I got in the room, I toed off my shoes and slipped my shirt off before crawling back into bed. It felt so good to pull the covers over my head and bask in my warmth, and soon I was taken by a deep sleep.

 

I woke later when Dean walked in, I realized I was asleep for almost two hours, so I tried to get up.

 

“Hey, it’s ok, you can still sleep, I am exhausted to.” Dean whispered as he crawled in my bed. He faced me, and I lazily clung to him, and buried my face into his neck before falling asleep again, but this time, it felt better, and more comfortable.

 

When I woke again, I listened to the steady breath of Dean Winchester and smiled. His arm was loosely wrapped around my waist and he was snoring lightly. I pulled my head up so I could look at his face. He looked so peaceful, his jaw slack, all the wrinkles out of his face, lips parted slightly. I must have watched him for 20 minutes or so, before he started to stir.

 

“Dude, why are you watching me sleep?” He groaned but was more of a mumble. I laughed a little while I sat up yanking the covers off him. He made a loud annoyed sound and rolled over towards me, pressing his face in to my back. He made a content sound and ran his hands over my bare stomach.

 

“You’re hot.” He mumbled, pressing his lips into my back. I shuddered and leaned into him, he pulled me back down on the bed and kissed the back of my neck, as he continued to explore my chest. 

 

“Dean,” I whispered and caught his hand with mine. I rolled to face him, resting my head on his. He leaned in and kissed the corner of my mouth, then down onto my neck, where he buried his face. “Hey, we should get up. It’s almost 6:30.” 

 

“Yeah.” Dean mumbled into my chest, but didn’t move. I tried to pull out of his grip, but I couldn’t get very far, but I was loving the annoyed little grunts that were coming from him. I finally pulled away and stood in front of the bed.

 

“Cas…” Dean whined. I couldn’t help it but to laugh.

 

“Awe, are we whining now?” I teased. “Get up. I going to put a shirt on, and we’re going to get dinner.” 

 

“I don’t know, you look pretty good without a shirt.” He mumbled sitting up. He winced at the light, then focused on me. He raked his eyes all over my chest a few times before standing. “Real good.” I grabbed a shirt putting it on real slowly, making sure I stretched out all the way. I didn’t let the shirt cover everything yet, I let it ride up over one of my hips. Dean stared at me hungrily, he looked so wrecked. I almost laughed.

 

“Ready?” I asked, snapping him out of it.

 

“Uh, yeah.” He said, voice cracking a little. I grabbed my coat and put my shoes on smiling to myself the whole time, knowing I just wrecked Dean Winchester. Dean grabbed me from behind and spin me in his arms. He pressed me up against the door, bringing his lips to mine, brushing them slightly before moving them to my ear.

 

“Two can play at this.” He growled in my ear, I almost lost all control. I let out a shaky sigh and he took a step back. He had a smug look on his face, although I knew he didn’t win. He just didn’t know it yet. I smiled and nodded to myself. I opened the door and led him out. 

 

A few hours later, after eating at a wonderful diner across the river, we went back to Dean’s house to watch a movie and so I could met his little brother. 

 

“Sam!” Dean yelled when we got inside. Dean’s house was stunning. From what I could see, there was a large dining area with many tables, all covered with books. A large kitchen, that looked professional, all neat, and shiny. I had to admit, I was jealous. It made me smile knowing that Dean drove from his house, that was about 20 minutes away from the campus every morning to come see me. 

 

I heard loud foot prints coming from the hallway. A large teenager emerged, with very voluminous hair came strutting towards us. The closer he got, the more I realize how tall he was, he was taller than me, and Dean. He may have been 6”4’ at least.

 

“What.” He said as he approached us.

 

“Be nice bitch.” Dean slapped him on that arm.

 

“Ow! Jerk.” Sam hissed.

 

“Sam, this is Cas. Cas, Sam.” He gestured to Sam, then me. He eyed me and smiled.

 

“Trust me, I know who this is.” Sam said pushing Dean aside. “He hasn’t shut up about you since the day he saw you walk on campus.” He smiled at me and held his hand out. “Nice to finally meet you Cas.” He shook my hand, then turned to face an angry Dean.

 

“Nice to met you too Sam.” I laughed at Dean who was standing there blushing. 

 

“Hey, you remember that time Dean ran into you in the hall?” He asked me. 

 

“Yes.”

 

“Sam.” Dean warned. Sam smirked at me.

 

“He so did that on purpose.” I smiled at Dean.

 

“Oh really?” I smirked up at Dean, although I couldn’t help but to laugh a little.

 

“Enough. Sammy, go do your homework.” Dean said pushing Sam out of the room.

 

“Hey, you called me down here jerk.”

 

“Just go bitch.” Dean called out.

 

“Nice to met you Cas.” Sam said before I heard a loud slam. Dean looked up at me and I smiled wide at him. I walked up in to his personal space and grabbed his collar, pulling his face near mine.

 

“You wanted to watch a movie?” I whispered. Dean let out a sigh and laughed.

 

“Yeah.” He pulled away and strutted to the couch. He put in a movie and motioned for me to sit on the couch with him. I plopped down and hummed.

 

“Damn this is a nice couch.” I said. He grabbed a blanket from behind it, and pulled it over both of us, all while moving closer than necessary to me.

 

“I know right. I like this place a lot.” Dean smiled and looked around.

 

“It is very nice. How can you afford this?” I asked shifting to face him.

 

“I don’t pay for any of this, just food. My dad lives here to, but he is never home so, it’s mostly just me and Sammy.” He smiled at me.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” I mumbled.

 

“Don’t be. It’s better here without him anyway.” Dean laughed. I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder.

 

Later when the movie ended, neither of us moved. I groaned when Dean eventually got up.

 

“Do you have classes tomorrow?” He asked me.

 

“No.” I stated, then yawned.

 

“You want to stay here?” He asked, obviously nervous. I smiled.

 

“Yeah, sure.” I stood up and stretched, feeling my shirt ride up a bit, I watched Dean stare me down. 

 

“You can shower here if you need to.” He said smiling like an idiot.

 

“Thanks.” 

 

His room was nice, it was large and comfortable. His bed was big and made, it looked like he hadn’t even used his room before. It was very well kept, and there were a lot of books.  
I showered and put on some of his pajamas. They were too big, but I didn’t care, just a way to tease Dean even more. I sat on his bed while he showered, looking around at his books. He had all kinds of them, some older and I couldn’t even recognize them, others textbooks from school. 

 

The bathroom door opened, and I was about to ask Dean about his books, but I lost all words. Dean walked out with just a towel, hanging over his illegal hips, and walked over to his bureau. I stared at his chest with awe. He was…I didn’t have any other words for him beside perfect. 

 

“Cas.” He said in a voice that sounded like he was saying my name for a while. He began to walk up to me, and I still couldn’t look away from his perfectly toned and shaped abs. “Cas.” He said again, quieter. He cupped my face and ducked down to catch my gaze. When I looked up at him, he was smirking and licking his lips. This fucker. 

 

“Yes.” I said, voice cracking.

 

“You alright?” He asked me. I honestly didn’t know how to answer. I would be a lot better if you take that towel off. I wanted to say, but, nah.

 

“Yes.” I repeated. He laughed and back away from me. I sighed as I watched him grab clothing and walk back in the bathroom. When the door shut, I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding, and sat on his bed. If it wasn’t clear enough before, It was now, Dean Winchester, was the hottest man on earth.

 

When he was done getting dressed, he came back out and sat next to me on the bed. I guess I was still speechless. I heard him laughed, and I snapped back into it. I looked up at him, smiling down at me.

 

“You back?” He asked me. 

 

“Yeah.” I couldn’t help but to laugh. I continued to stare up at him, eyes darting back and forth from his lips to his eyes. He was still smirking at me, and I didn’t care about anything anymore. All control I had, I lost, and threw myself on him, straddling his hips, pulling him by the neck, and staring deep in to his eyes. I leaned in and kissed him slowly on the lips. It was short, and I pulled away before it could get heated. He growled and pulled me down on the bed, hovering over me. He kissed me again, harder and more needy this time. There was no limits anymore. No pushing it, no worries, just us… and Sam.

 

Dean gripped my hips hard and kissed me harder. He explored my mouth with his tongue, and I moaned loudly in his mouth. When we pulled back for air, he began to kiss down my neck, stopping to suck bruises on to my collarbone and the hollow of my throat. I couldn’t believe how needy I sounded. I pulled on the hem of Dean’s shirt, and made a frustrated noise when Dean pulled away from me to peel off his shirt. He pulled me into his lap, and I began to kiss his chest, sucking over each nipple, earning the filthiest moans from Dean.

 

He pushed me back enough to take me shirt off. Both shirts now discarded and threw somewhere unknown, Dean pushed me back down on the bed. He began to kiss down my chest again, stopping to suck on one of my nipples. I moaned loudly, arching my back off the bed. He moved down my chest, lapping at every inch of skin he could, and biting every now and then, making me go crazy. 

Every touch every motion was more intimate than the other. Every kiss, more passionate, more emotion than the ones before. Everything driving us both closer to sweet release.

 

I pulled him back up my writhing, wrecked body, and kissed him hard. I grabbed his hips and pulled him closer to me. Both groaning at the contact. I pulled at his pants, pushing them down as far as I could. He helped me out of mine, and kicked both pairs on the floor. I ran my fingers thru his hair, pulling him harder on to my mouth. Eliciting moans that come out of pornos.

 

“Dean.” I moaned as he bit my lip. He smirked against me and reached down, pulling both pairs of boxers down, kicking them on the ground. Both of us moan and the friction, he dropped his head to my neck and his breaths became ragged and labored. I trusted up into him and gripped his back. Dean grabbed both of our erections in his hand and began to stroke both of us. He grinded down on me while I trusted up in to his hand. I had never felt anything so perfect in my life. He kissed and bit my neck, and a sob of happiness and emotion came out. He pulled away abruptly, and arched his back, he shut his eyes tight and groaned. I could feel the heat pooling in my stomach and I couldn’t help the helpless moans that were coming from my lips.

 

“Dean, fuck.” I rambled. He started to stroke faster, grunting in to my neck. My hips stuttered and my breath was ragged. 

 

“Cas.” He moaned into my ear. I pulled him by his hair and kissed him hard and heavy. I could tell he was getting close, so I began to whisper filthy things into his ear. Pushing him closer and closer. 

 

“Fuck! Cas.” He breathed as he came with a shout covering his hand with his own seed. I followed shortly after, crying out his name. When we were both spent. He cleaned us both up with a tissue, then plopped down next to me. I looked deeply into his eyes, then smiled.

“That was fucking awesome.” He whispered, still trying to control his breathing.

 

“Yeah.” I panted. We both started to laugh, then he wrapped an arm around me, and pulled the covers over us. I buried my face in to his neck, kissing it lightly. He kissed the top of my head, whispering his goodnight. I laid awake with a smile on my face, listening to the soft snores coming from the man in the bed with me. I was about to fall asleep when I remembered something. Shit. Sam was just down the hall, and he could have heard everything. Hell how could he not? It’s not like we were being quiet. I laughed and knew that the next morning would be extremely awkward, but fuck, it was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave feedback. I love hearing what you guys have to say.


End file.
